Soaring Spirits
by Snipthewolf
Summary: (Revisising.) Two brothers choose to take part in a small online test, only to be dragged into a world where danger lurks at every turn, but with their knowledge of future events, could they change the course of things yet to come, or doom the clans forever.
1. Prologue

As I scrolled through the links on my computer I couldn't help but feel disappointed by the number of uninteresting, messed up, and in some cases simply stupid things that had come up from me searching for a warriors quiz. 'Its like they just enjoy ruining good things.' I thought to myself as I finally found a decent looking one.

"hm.. The Soaring Spirits test?" I mumbled aloud before clicking on the link only to feel a pair of hands grab my shoulders. "Hi Ryan!" The person yelled as I turned around in my chair to see a small blonde boy, about my size standing there. "hey Jon, I thought you had school?" He shrugged.

"Well I did but.. We got out early." He said after pausing for a second to glance at my screen. "What's that?" He asked as I glanced back at the screen. "Oh, its just a test I found, wana try it with me?" I asked turning to him again, but he was already in his chair typing away. "Already am." I turned to him and smiled. "Alright, How about when we finish we compare answers?" He nodded and within minutes we'd finished the test.

"Alright, lets see how different we are Jon." I said as I glanced at his monitor then at mine.

R=Ryan J=Jon.

'If you were turned into a cat, what would you look like?' R: A brown tabby tom with blue eyes and white fur on his chest, belly and feet. J: A bright orange ginger tabby with amber yellow eyes.

I glanced over at Jon for a moment and he just shrugged.

'If you were to choose a clan to fight for, which would it be?' R: Unsure. J: Thunderclan.

This time it was Jon's turn to look at me before shaking his head.

'What would your name be?' R: Oakwing. J: Flame.

I glanced over at him and he smiled before I looked back at the questions.

'If you could choose where to go in the books, where would it be?' R: The Forest, a day before the story begins. J: The Forest.

I just glanced over my shoulder and muttered "That's pretty vague." He just rolled his eyes and changed it.

J: The Forest, near sunning rocks after the prologue.

I shrugged and continued reading.

'If you had to choose a cat to take as a mate, who would it be?' R: Undecided. J:No Idea.

I glanced over at him again and smiled before continuing on to the next question.

'How many moons would you be?' R: 16 moons. J: 15 1/2 moons.

I shrugged and moved on to the last question.

'If you could choose from two powers, what would they be? (Be Descriptive.)' R: The power of wings, and to breath underwater. J: Wings and the ability to breath underwater.

I glanced over at him for a moment. "Same powers?" He shot me a look and shook his head while I went back to the instructions.

'Press enter to verify your results and begin your adventure.'

I smiled slightly as I heard Jon press 'enter' only moments before me, before the sound of something hitting the tile with a dull thump when a jolt of power flashed up my arm, and the last thing I remember being my brother laying face down on the floor, then all was black.


	2. Chapter 1

Darkness, that was all I could see until sound slowly began to reach my ears; the sound of a peaceful summer night, the wind coursing through the air as the clouds above slowly moved along. Then, I opened my eyes to see I was lying in a grassy clearing surrounded on all sides by bushes and trees. I opened my mouth and was surprised when I could taste the air itself, the moisture in the air was so strong it seemed like it would rain.

Slowly I closed my mouth, confused as the smells of the night seemed to become less apparent, before turning my head to look down at myself, only to widen my eyes in shock and disbelief at what I could see. Where I had expected to see pants and shoes, I saw only a course brown fur. My legs were not those of a man, but of a cat.

As quickly as I could I struggled to my feet and looked down at myself, still having a hard time comprehending what I was. On my legs and tail I could see the dark brown markings of a tabby and the white fur of my chest, and upon looking over my shoulder, saw a part of fur that seemed larger then the rest of my coat. All the while I felt like this cat I was, now was vaguely familiar.

Then it hit me, I remembered the test I'd taken before waking up and realized with a sinking feeling that the appearance I'd taken on now, was almost exactly the same as the answer I'd put for one of the questions. "It couldn't be.." I thought as I stumbled to my paws, taking a minute to steady myself before taking a few shaky steps. "If this is because of the test, hm.." I thought aloud as a cold sensation hit my nose.

All around me drops of rain were beginning to fall as I stumbled to the less densely packed side of the clearing and stepped into the undergrowth, only to come out to an open ledge on the other side. It was large and made of tightly packed dirt, a river sliding past below, and beyond it I could see the river and what looked like an area full of large stones.

I stood motionless at the sight in front of me. In front of me laid sunning rocks, and off to the right could be Thunderclan. Then a feeling of concern hit me, "I'm in Riverclan." Slowly I glanced around at my surroundings and noticed a tree with its roots exposed, leaving a rather large opening under it. At first I shook my head, but as the rain fell harder and a stitch of lightning cut across the sky, I slowly made my way under the tree, grumbling as I did.

After awhile the rain picked up again, falling in sheets outside the small root cave, the sound of it drowning out anything else, before I closed my eyes hoping it would stop.

* * *

><p>I winced slightly as I felt something cold and wet land on my back before blinking my eyes open to the bright light of the sunrise. Slowly I shook myself and climbed out of the small root cave, glancing down from my vantage point at what I was sure was Sunning Rocks. In the bright morning light I couldn't help but stare at the beauty of the sight.<p>

I wasn't sure how long I stood there till my stomach growled lightly, and I set off into the forest, putting aside the fact I wasn't used to hunting like a cat, but knowing that I had to find food. After awhile the sound of a pair of tiny feet reached my ears and I lowered myself, remembering the descriptions from the book to imitate the Hunters crouch as I slowly advanced forward until I saw what was causing the sound.

Sitting on a small root eating a seed was a small white mouse, its back to me. Cautiously I stepped forward, doing my best to disguise the sound of my foot falls as I grew closer to the mouse, until I was only a few feet from it. Then I saw it stiffen and start to turn its head in my direction, so I leapt and barely managed to trap it under my paws before it could flee, dispatching it with a quick bite to the neck.

I was excited as I carried the prey back toward the small overlook with the mouse bouncing slightly till I reached it and slowly laid down against the warm grass before taking a cautious bite of the mouse, letting the flavor sit for a moment before I began hungrily devouring it, and within minutes laid my head down on my paws letting the bright sunlight warm my pelt.

Slowly the sun began to set, coloring everything in beautiful shades of yellow, orange, and red before finally fading to a deep blue as the moon began to rise lighting the world in a ghostly whitish grey. For a while all I could hear was the steady rhythm of the river below and the constant sounds of the night until a faint shrieking reached my ears. It sounded far off in the distance but when I looked down at the Sunning rocks I could faintly make out small figures rushing over them and quickly got to my paws. 'Its the Riverclan attack..' I felt my fur bristle as I realized. 'My brothers down there!' I shouted in my mind before taking off along the riverside.

After a few minutes the yowling and fighting steadily grew louder until the a small line in the river came into view, quickly I leapt onto the first stone and continued across nearly slipping near the middle before finally touching the rocky soil on the Thunderclan side and continuing forward at a slower pace until the rocks showed through the undergrowth and the battle itself came into view as dark shapes struck at each-other in the moonlight.

As I lay hidden among the shrubs at the edge of the clearing, a cat collapsed only a few feet to my right as a wiry tom pinned her and raised his paw to strike. Without thinking I leapt forward and slammed my shoulder into the tom, knocking him back before looking down at the she-cat. In the moonlight her fur looked like a darkened white and her eyes watched me with confusion before the toms yowl drew my attention.

"What is this, a rouge helping Thunderclan I'll teach you for interfering in this!" He finished before charging forward, leaving me to leap to the side and claw out at him, feeling my claws slide across his soaking wet fur and slightly digging into his side, drawing a token amount of blood before he turned on me lashing his tail angrily. "Think your clever rouge!" He yowled before charging again, and once again I ducked to the side, missing his claws by inches before he lost his balance mid-turn and fell on his side, rising to his paws and glaring at me.

He narrowed his eyes and hissed in rage, charging forward again, this time managing to catch me before I moved, and knocking me aside, then biting down on my right leg. I hissed as a bolt of pain shot through my leg before lashing out with my left paw and catching him on the side of his muzzle, I felt the pain in my leg lessen as he backed away, shaking his head before I charged forward and buried my teeth in his shoulder while scratching at his side until he finally broke away and glared at me again panting.

I glared back at him for a moment, looking back for the she-cat only to see a blur rush past me and collide with the surprised tom, and after only moments he turned and bolted toward the river. Both I and the she-cat watched him go before she jumped back into the battle, leaving me to look across the clearing at a pair of large cats seemingly yelling. One one of them raised his head and yowled over the sounds of battle. "Retreat, Thunderclan! Retreat!", and watched as less then half the cats broke away and fled into the forest, leaving me alone with the Riverclan invaders.

Slowly I turned and looked back at them, fear cutting through me as every warrior in the clearing watched me with a mix of hatred, curiosity, and confusion before a very familiar tom came charging from the crowd, leaving me to flee into the forest after the Thunderclan patrol. I could still hear the tom behind me as I charged through the trees, following the strong scent of the fleeing warriors before slamming into a tom, bowling him over before the Riverclan tom leapt landing on top of me and pinning me to the ground, a look of sick pleasure flickering in his eyes as he dug his claws into my neck, letting my blood flow from my neck as my eyes widened in pain and horror.

Suddenly a blur of tortoiseshell fur collided with him, carrying him off of me and sending him fleeing into the undergrowth and turning to me before padding over and picking me up by the scruff of my neck, carrying me along a faint path and through a small tunnel before laying me down again, then I felt my mind slip into darkness and passed out..


	3. Chapter 2

A pair of voices near me slowly woke me, and as I cracked my right eye open I could see two cats speaking with their backs to me. One was tortoiseshell with a dappled coat, and the other was small with a dusky brown pelt and from their hushed voices they were both she-cats. It was then that I noticed I was in a den. The scent of flowers and herbs hit me after a moment and I realized I wasn't in a normal den, but a Medicine den.

Slowly and pulling as much strength as I could, I pulled myself to my paws and took a wobbly step forward, hissing quietly as my right paw touched the floor. Quickly I glanced down to see the wound was covered in cobwebs and some sort of herbs, before an irritated hiss sounded from one of the she-cats who was now staring straight at me shaking her head. "What do you think your doing." She said as she stepped towards me and nudged me back towards he nest I'd laid in until I got up.

I narrowed my eyes and winced as my right paw bumped the ground again before I fell sideways into the nest, stifling a gasp as pain shot through my body again before looking up at her, then to her companion who I recognized as the she-cat I'd saved from the Riverclan tom. 'What was her name..' I wondered before the tortoiseshell leaned down and sniffed at my leg, and padded to the far side of the den, leaving me with the other she-cat.

Cautiously I glanced up at her, unsure of her, while she stared down at me before shaking her head slightly. "Why did you help me?" She asked, her fur bristling slightly as she said it. I simply stared back for a moment before struggling to a sitting position and answering. "Do I have to have a reason to help someone?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the right. She continued to glare at me. "I didn't need any help, especially from a rouge." She growled before turning and marched out of the den, muttering under her breath.

As I stared after her, a small pile of cobwebs landed next to me, and the tortoiseshell sat down next to me and carefully removed the cobwebs before replacing them with the new ones, muttering, "Don't take it personal. Mousefur doesn't like admitting she needs help from anyone." I nodded slowly, casting a glance around the den again. "What happened, how did I get here?" I asked.

"Well, Redtail dragged you in after everyone else returned from the battle at Sunning Rocks." I felt my eyes widen in surprise. The tortoiseshell smiled slightly. "He said you'd helped Mousefur during the battle and had followed the patrol when he called the retreat." I nodded slightly and winced. Her paw rubbed against the sore wound, and she tilted her head slightly and looked closer at it. "The skin has healed. That doesn't make any sense," she said in a slightly surprised tone.

I glanced up at her again. "What do you mean, isn't that a good thing?" I asked while she shook her head. "This wound is only a few hours old, but it looks like its almost healed entirely, it shouldn't be possible." She said before picking up the cobwebs and placing them off to the side. "Well, that's about all I can do, how are you feeling?" She asked. I slowly raised my right paw and drew my tongue over the nearly healed wound before lowering it again and looking at her.

"Well, I feel pretty good, all things considered. What about you, eh.." I asked. I stuttered for a moment before she giggled quietly and smiled again. "Spottedleaf, my name's Spottedleaf", she said before standing up and padding to a nest on the other side of the den and curling up in it, laying her head on the side of the soft mossy bed with her eyes on me. 'Uh.. gotta think of a name so I don't look like an idiot' I thought before glancing at the entrance of the den for a moment. "My names Oak." I said, glancing back at her.

"Hm.. So, why did you attack Loudbelly, or even get involved in the fight at all?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. Her amber eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Eh.. Its hard to explain, I never actually meant to get involved, but when Mousefur went down, I just couldn't sit there and watch. If I hadn't attacked when I did, that tom would have torn her throat out." I said, glancing slightly at the ground as I said it. She simply watched me for a moment, before I slowly pulled myself to my paws again, hissing as my leg touched the ground again but continued to put weight on it.

As I stumbled out of the nest Spottedleaf quickly appeared at my side, worry in her eyes. "You need to rest, you're still weak from the battle", she said as I shook my head. "I need to speak to Redtail," I muttered before looking over at her. "Please, I want to thank him for helping me." I said before she shook her head and padded over to my right side and leaned against me. "Alright, I can tell your about as stubborn as Mousefur." she said before laughing lightly and helping me to the entrance of the den and out into the camp.

As I gazed around the quiet camp, I felt the cool night air sweep across my muzzle. Spottedleaf guided me to a small bush and called quietly inside, and after a few moments a small dark tortoiseshell stepped out from under the bush and slowly approached me a slight grin across his muzzle. "So, what's so important that you had to wake me up?" he asked with a tinge of amusement, though his exhaustion from the battle showed in the many small cuts on his pelt. I dipped my head respectfully to him. "I wanted to thank you for helping me." I said as he shook his head. "No, it should be me thanking you, you saved Mousefur. I just returned the favor." He said, turning back to the bush and crawling back inside.

After a few moments, Spottedleaf slowly guided me back to the medicine den and helped me into my nest while she went over to hers and curled up, leaving me to think. 'Where was he, he should have been there but he wasn't.. Where could he be?' I thought to myself before laying my head on my paws, and sending a small prayer to Starclan. 'Please, protect him if you can, wherever he is.' And slowly let myself fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Spottedleaf had me do a series of exercises to help keep my leg from getting stiff as it healed, and by the fourth day it had stopped hurting aside from the occasional little twinge of pain, but for the most part I was fine, so she allowed me to leave the den.<p>

As I stepped into the main camp I felt several pairs of eyes immediately lock onto me. I glanced around the clearing, one of them, a pale silver tabby, started muttering to his companion who turned and muttered something back with an irritated look before getting up and padding across the clearing to me. "So your finally walking around?" she asked, and I nodded slightly. "Spottedleaf just let me out, so.. What was that about?" I asked as she tilted her head and I twitched my tail in the tabby's direction.

"Oh, Longtail. Ignore him, he's convinced your just here to cause problems." She muttered before looking back at him. "So, you hungry?" she asked, as she started towards a small pile off to one side of the camp, while I followed her. As we reached the pile she lowered her head and plucked a small vole off the top, while I grabbed a squirrel from the bottom as she led me back over to where Longtail was sitting.

As she laid down next to him and started eating her vole, Longtail watched me with disgust before turning to Mousefur and muttering something in her ear, to which she glared at him and shook her head while I took a bite out of the squirrel, savoring the musky taste before casting a glance at him. "So.." I started, not sure what to say as Longtail looking back at me. "So what, _rouge_." He spat, adding particular venom to the word. I glanced down at my squirrel as Mousefur glared at him.

Before she could say anything, the sound of several pawsteps near the entrance drew her attention. A large snowy white cat, a large golden cat, and a small flame colored cat came through the entrance, and without even looking at the collar on the small one, I knew who he was and frowned as a pale silver she-cat called everyone together. I quickly glanced back at Mousefur. "Hey, I need to go check on someone, mind telling Spottedleaf I'll be back?" I asked as she looked back at me.

"Uh, alright." She muttered before following after Longtail, while I turned and quickly padded through the thorn tunnel and out of the gorge, making my way towards Sunning Rocks..


	4. Chapter 3

As I hurried through the undergrowth I thought back to how Redtail had saved me, how I could have died if he hadn't helped. 'I wont let him down' I thought as the sound of a battle cry reached my ears. It slowly grew louder until I finally came out on a small rise overlooking the Sunning Rocks to see it swarming with Riverclan warriors,before spotting the Thunderclan patrol almost directly below me.

Quickly I turned and scrambling down along the rocky incline toward the fight. My claws were clicking against the rock as I did so, before throwing myself at one of the warriors who'd pinned a small black tom to the ground, knocking him back slightly before leaping at his side and drawing my claws across his muzzle, sending him running before I glanced down at the small tom.

He glanced up at me with slight nod, stumbling to his feet and looking across the clearing toward the rest of the patrol and charging in, taking one of the warriors by surprise. I made my way through the knots of battling cats toward Redtail. Suddently a spike of pain lanced up my body from my tail, and a mocking voice made me turn around to see the same tom from before, Loudbelly.

"Back for more rouge, you should have left while you had the chance!" He yowled, charging forward again, only to be sidestepped by me as I swiped at his shoulder, scoring blood as he turned on me and leapt. Taking a chance I jumped clear of him before turning and lashing out at his side again, grinning as he let out a pained gasp before backing away from me and charging into the battling cats.

Almost immediately I turned and dashed towards Redtail as he battled a large reddish brown warrior, immediately falling in beside the exhausted deputy to slowly force the tom back. An ominous cracking sound caused me to look up and notice a small boulder had broken loose from the rise and threatened to crush us. I threw myself against Redtail, pushing us clear just as the boulder landed, crushing the reddish tom underneath.

Once the dust cleared, I stood up and coughed as all around me the Riverclan cats untangled themselves from their Thunderclan counterparts and fled toward the river, leaving me, Redtail, and a large tabby to watch them leave. I slowly stood up and padded toward the river, stopping at the edge and looking across at the fleeing warriors until a slight scuffing sound behind me drew my attention.

As I turned I felt my pelt bristle in horror as I saw the tabby, that until now had been speaking to Redtail, latch onto the back of his neck and bite down with a sickening crack that echoed around the now deserted clearing, dropping his body and looking over at me as I stood locked in place, my eyes latched to Redtails body before I realized he was rushing towards me.

As the tabby hit me, I fell back stumbling back into the shallows of the river. His claws sliced across my muzzle, knocking me headfirst into the clear sky blue water, slamming his massive paws against my chest in an effort to hold me below the water. 'He's trying to drown me!' I thought in terror, as I held in my last breath of air. I struggled vainly against the massive tom, my lungs screaming as I tried to push him off, only to feel my efforts grow weaker and less coordinated. I slowly stopped fighting back and released the air that had kept me going and prepared to die.

As the cold water filled my throat I felt the paw on my chest let up slightly before pushing down again, forcing me to draw in more water and to my surprise, I could still breath. 'I can breath underwater?!' I thought in confusion as I simply stopped moving, faking the appearance of death while I waited for the tabby to leave, only to freeze in fear as his massive head shot through the water and gripped my neck before hauling me out of the shallows and flinging me into the river itself.

Almost immediately I went under, the current pulling me along as I struggled to break the surface. I slammed against something in the water before finally breaking through. I tried in vain to swim against the current, only to feel my exhaustion, my weak limbs slowly failing before looking towards the shore. Water slammed against me. "Starclan help m-!" I yowled. I slid back under the water. A small wave slammed against me before I managed to just get my head above the water again, only to be thrown back under it as another wave struck me.

Slowly I felt my mind slipping as the strain to stay above water and the previous battle took its toll, and as black slowly overtook my vision, a faint form filled my vision, its pelt appearing like a silver angel in the river, before it dug its teeth into my scruff and dragged me up toward the light before another joined it and continued dragging me, before I faded out.

* * *

><p>I felt the sensation of something sharp pulling on my neck before I slowly opened my eyes to see reeds and high marshy grass slowly pass by me before moaning as one of my legs bumped a rock, only to be dropped by whatever was carrying me. When I glanced up to see who exactly had saved me I was surprised to be met with the burning dark blue eyes of Loudbelly.<p>

For a few moments we both stared at each other until he kicked me with his right paw. "Get up rouge, I'm done carrying you." He muttered before I sluggishly stumbled to my paws, only to collapse from exhaustion. Almost immediately I felt a paw jab into my side and moaned slightly as Loudbelly continued to try an force me to my feet until a new voice joined him. "Loudbelly, please stop this. He's weak from the river." Unlike Loudbellys slow deep toned growl, the sound of this other cats voice was soft and calming, with a much higher tone. It took most of my energy to lift my head and catch a glimpse of her, but when I did I was surprised. She seemed to be around my size with a silver-grey coat that shined in the sunhigh light while her bright blue eyes shown with concern.

"Silverpaw, this cat isn't some clan cat, its a rouge. Don't be worried about how we treat him." Loudbelly growled before moving away from me, leaving me alone on the path with Silverpaw. As I lay on the smoothed path of pebbles I managed to lift my head and look over at Silverpaw, who was stared off after Loudbelly before lowering her head.

"Hey, he's just got a grudge." I muttered. She glanced over her shoulder at me, tilting her head slightly to the side. "What do you mean he's got a grudge, what could you have done?" she asked. I smiled slightly and painfully pulled myself to a sitting position before turning to her again. "I battled against him at Sunning Rocks a few nights ago and beat him, and I did so again during.." I stopped, a feeling of dread washing over me as I remembered what happened.

Silverpaw stared at me as I lowered my head before pulling myself to my paws and taking a stumbling step back down the path toward the river. She blocked my path. "Where are you going?" She asked still looking concerned as I took another shaky step forward. "Back to Thunderclan, I have to warn them." I said, moving past her and stumbling again until a warm pelt pushed up against mine and as I glanced back, Silverpaw helped hold me up before looking up at me again. "You wont be able to make it on your own." She muttered as I nodded and let her guide me along the path.

After a few minutes an old bridge came into sight. After checking to see if it was safe, we crossed it into Thunderclan. Cautiously I glanced back at her. "You don't have to help me anymore, you could get in trouble if you stay with me all the way to the camp." I said as she smiled slightly. "Well I cant leave you alone out here," she said as we continued on until finally the familiar shape of the thorn barrier came into view. We continued on, pushing through the tunnel and into the camp.

As soon as we entered the camp, I noticed Redtails' body laying in the center and felt tears form in my eyes .The cats mourning him glanced up at me and Silverpaw, but before I could utter a word I was blindsided by a rush of tabby fur that knocked me and Silverpaw against the thorns. I felt claws come to rest on my neck and a pair of angry Amber eyes burned into mine. "Hello, traitor.." Tigerclaw muttered.


	5. Chapter 4

Several things flashed through my mind as I felt Tigerclaw add more weight to his paw, one of which was a peaceful quiet clearing with a tortoiseshell laying with its back to me, contently watching a large lake from the edge of the clearing; and then I was back, staring up into the hate-filled eyes of Tigerclaw as he prepared to snuff out my life like he had Redtails, when a call rang out.

"Tigerclaw, stop!" The voice held an authority in it that I could sense immediately, a voice that held great wisdom, yet great responsibility, 'the voice of a leader.' The weight on my chest suddenly vanished before Tigerclaw turned to glare at the lithe figure of a blue-grey she-cat, her ice blue eyes alight with cold flames. She stepped around Tigerclaw, stopping right in front of me.

"Explain yourself, is what Tigerclaw said the truth? Did you lead Redtail into a trap?" she asked as she stared directly into my eyes. A feeling of horror slowly overtook me as I turned from her to look at Tigerclaw, who, aside from his claws, hadn't moved a muscle. I finally looked back at Bluestar, dipping my head.

"No Bluestar, I arrived after hearing the sounds of battle while I was out in the forest near Sunning Rocks." I said, doing my best to keep the panic out of my voice. "When I heard the sounds of battle, I followed them to find Redtail and his patrol under attack by Oakheart. I tried m-" I continued before a loud yowl sounded from Tigerclaw.

"Lies, I saw you leap on Redtail in the middle of the battle, it was you that killed him!" He screeched before Bluestar silenced him with a flick of her tail. "Continue." She said, eyeing me with both sadness and confusion. "I- Yes, I did jump on Redtail, but I didn't attack him." I said, looking up at Bluestar again.

"I pushed him clear of a rockslide that happened in the middle of the battle, had I not there would have been another cat crushed below those stones." I finished, lowering my head again. As Bluestar began to speak, her voice tinged with surprise. "Another cat, what do you mean another cat?" She asked.

I looked up at her again and tried to remember the appearance of the tom I'd fought with Redtail. "He was rather large.. Thick reddish fur, and amber eyes." Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Oakheart," she muttered as a flash of pain and sadness filled her voice, leaving her to lower her head for a moment to compose herself.

After a few moments she raised her head again, casting a glance back at Redtails' body before releasing a pained sigh and looking at me again. "I can tell you're speaking the truth," she said. I let my shoulder sag slightly in relief, only to tense up again as she continued. "But, I cannot ignore the words of one of my senior warriors" she said, as a strange feeling of dread overtook me.

"Therefore, I banish you from Thunderclans territory. If any of my warriors see you on our territory after Sunhigh tomorrow.." She stopped, taking a breath and lowering her head before continuing. "Then.. They have my permission to kill you", she finished, raising her head to look at me again, a look of sorrow clouding her vision.

For a moment I stood there, my mind slowly processing what she'd just done before I slowly dipped my head, a tear forming in my eye until I raised my head again. "I.." I started only to stop, unable to think of a way to reply, my mind seemed as though someone had thrown a switch until a deep toned sneer reached my ears. "You heard her Rogue, get out of here." Tigerclaw hissed, his claws digging deep into the packed dirt as I looked up and surveyed the clearing.

A majority of the warriors seemed to watch me with a mix of confusion, while Mousefur stood with a saddened look on her face . Longtail seemed to be silently cheering to himself as I continued to survey the crowd of cats, until my eyes locked onto the familiar pattern of Spottedleaf's pelt, her head was lowered and her eyes seemed to be closed.

Slowly, I rose to my paws and looked to where Silverpaw laid, having hardly moved from the spot where she'd fallen after Tigerclaws strike. Glancing up at the mocking eyes of the massive tabby, I let my eyes scream every manner of hate at him, before turning away from the over-ambitious murderer and his leader. I helped Silverpaw to her feet, as my weakened legs faltered. She pushed herself against my flank, balancing me out in time to avoid collapsing, and slowly paddled toward the tunnel, only to pause at the entrance.

"Bluestar, I am no murderer, and I will still help to defend Thunderclan after I leave here," I said without turning my head. An angry snarl reached my ears. "Quiet Rogue, you'll never set foot inside our border again unless you wish to die." Slowly I sighed and, with the help of Silverpaw, pushed my way through the tunnel and out into the forest as the sun set behind us, illuminating everything with dazzling hues of orange and yellow, though I simply looked at the ground, disbelief clouding my mind before finally pulling away from Silverpaw.

"You should head back to Riverclan." I mumbled as she looked back at me with confusion. "But, what about you?" She asked, tilting her head again. "I'm keeping to my word. I'm going to help Thunderclan in every way I can," I said, before stalking off in the direction of Shadowclan. As I continued on toward the border, I kept my eyes and ears peeled for the scent of any patrols. 'I hope Tigerclaw hasn't come out after me.' I thought before finally reaching a larger than normal Oak with unusually high branches and I quickly leapt onto the trunk, hauling myself up to the branches and found what I'd been searching for.

I stepped into the large hollow opening in the tree, and gave a silent sigh of relief that it was empty. I quickly exited the hollow to begin searching for moss, only to notice some that had grown up the side of the tree, leaving me to quickly scrape the soft greenery off the trunk and place it inside the hollow of the tree. Within minutes, I had assembled a semi-comfortable nest hidden away inside the tree, which seemed to emanate a odd smelling scent. It almost covered up the scent of everything else. Almost.

Slowly I curled up inside the nest, considering what could happen if I was discovered by a patrol or, Starclan forbid, Tigerclaw. 'Its not like I can fly.' I thought only to stop and think back, eventually putting the thought of opening a pair of wings in my head, before the feeling of something brushing the interior of the trunk caused me to look over my shoulder and freeze. A mixture of delight and surprise battled in my head.

Rising up to the top of the hollowed area were two large brown and white wings, easily twice the size of me and nearly perfect. Their surfaces like that of an angel. I slowly moved them, eventually deciding to wrap them around me as a sort of extra barrier against the cold that seeped into the hollow space and eventually let my exhaustion take me.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days I practiced with my wings, slowly learning how to control them without dropping from the sky, before eventually testing myself, flying through sets of tree's and at one point, flying over the river and actually nabbing a fish from the water Eagle-style. But as I practiced, I eventually began to work out how to fly quietly, how to silently glide in and how to land without making to much noise.<p>

As the days went on, I slowly grew stronger, faster, and a little bit lonelier. It was a normal night. The cool night air flowing through my fur felt as nice as ever. I made my approach to the hollow tree, when a shape moving below caught my attention and I landed short, coming to a stop at the foot of my tree. Glancing back into the shadowy undergrowth, a pair of shining Amber-brown eyes glowed from the shadow of a nearby bush.

At first I tensed myself, afraid that Tigerclaw had finally found me, only to calm down as the small figure rose from under the bush and slowly stalked forward until the moonlight shone on her glossy brown fur. "Mousefur." I said, casting a cautious glance around the clearing as she came to a stop. "Don't worry, I decided to hunt alone tonight." She said, casting a worried glance at my wings before I folded them up against my back.

"When were you going to tell us about that little detail." She asked, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes slightly. Slowly I glanced back at my wings and lowered my head for a moment before looking up at her again. "I was afraid you'd cast me out for being different." I said as she glanced over her shoulder into the undergrowth. "Why are you here Oak, you were supposed to leave the territory." She said, a look of slight worry crossing her eyes for less then a heartbeat, before vanishing again.

"I cant leave, while I was heading through Shadowclan. I heard a conversation between Brokenstar and some other cats, warriors I guess." Mousefur perked her ears at the mention of Shadowclans leader. "He said he had a plan to strike a Thunderclan, but it'd have to be while Bluestar was away from camp." I lied. 'Its a safe lie at best.' I thought as Mousefur's eyes widened in horror.

"Bluestar left for Highstones shortly after Sunhigh, the attack could be tonight." She muttered as the sound of paw steps echoed through the undergrowth. As quietly as possible, I guided Mousefur into the roots beneath the tree, hoping the tree's scent would mask ours as the dark shapes of lean warriors stalked by, looking more like shadows then an invading enemy.

Quietly I muttered into Mousefur's ear. "I'm going to fly ahead and warn the clan, you wait until the patrol attacks the camp before you join in." I pulled myself up and out of the roots, and as quiet as the wind, took off into the dark pre-dawn light as the sun slowly rose over the horizon, illuminating the Shadowclan patrol only feet from the thorn barrier. 'I'm too late!' I mentally yelled before folding my wings and diving down, lining up the largest tom I could see, a massive white warrior only seconds from the barrier before letting out a battle cry.

"Thunderclan, Defend yourselves!" I yowled before plowing into the tom, carrying both of us through the tunnel and into the clearing as Thunderclan warriors rushed from their dens to see what was happening, only to find themselves under siege as Shadowclan warriors poured through the thorn tunnel, hissing and clawing at anything that got in their way.

Quickly I folded my wings, pressing them close against my body, leaping into the fray again, clawing furiously at a Shadowclan tabby who, after a few quick slices across his muzzle and side, fled toward the entrance before slamming face first into the massive bulk of a terrifyingly familiar tabby. But before he could throw himself at me, I saw the massive white tom slaughter an older tom and reach into one of the dens and in horror realized the plan as I called out above the fighting and battle cries.

"Thunderclan, defend the Nursery, their after the kits!" I yowled before charging across the crowded clearing and collided with the tom. He stumbled back from the nursery entrance and began clawing at his side before he could turn to face me. But just as he managed a quick slice across my chest, a flurry of flame colored fur collided with him, hissing and slashing at the tom before he rose and retreated into the crowd, and within minutes, the battle over as Shadowclan fled through the thorn tunnel.

As I stood watching the last of them flee, I felt as though I'd done something amazing, like I'd achieved something rare, or important. A set of teeth buried themselves in my neck and flung me against the thorn wall, before a set of claws dug into my back, and the oh so memorable voice of Tigerclaw sneered in my ear. "You were warned Rogue, now you die." He finished as he raised the paw.


	6. Chapter 5

As Tigerclaw lashed out at me, I felt the weight on me, rebalanced, and threw myself up into him, sending him stumbling back from the blow before rising to my paws again. I slowly glanced over my shoulder toward the entrance and, seeing that the path was clear, quickly limped toward it as an angered yowl rang through the clearing.

As I reached the thorn barrier I paused and glanced across the clearing to see Bluestar watching me with wary eyes. As I neared the thorn barrier, slowly I dipped my head respectfully to her and pushed through the barrier, my legs stiff and my muscles tired from the short but fierce battle with Shadowclan. As I pushed on through the tree's toward my small hide away, the familiar pelt of Mousefur pushed through the undergrowth in front of me.

With a quick glance at me, a small smile crossed her muzzle. "I take it we won?" She asked, flicking her tail slightly from side to side. In response I nodded, wincing as the muscles in my right foreleg cramped up. "Are you alright Oak?" She asked, concern lighting her gaze. "Y-yeah, just sore from the fight, it took a lot out of me." I said as I lifted the leg off the ground and took a step forward, nearly falling over in an unbalanced heap, as Mousefur watched before moving toward me and pushed up against my side.

I paused and glanced back at her for a moment. "Uh, what are you doing?" I asked as she held herself in place. "I'll manage some of your weight till we reach that clearing I found you in. Think you can make it that far?" she asked, slightly amused. Slowly I nodded and took a step forward with her mirroring my movements as we slowly moved toward the Shadowclan border.

As a few minutes passed, Mousefur turned her head to me slightly. "So, what happened?" She asked. I slowly shook my head before I returned her gaze. "Shadowclan almost managed to break into the nursery. If I hadn't arrived when I did, I'm sure your clan would have been taken completely by surprise," I muttered as I glanced back at the setting sun, watching its beautiful rays color the horizon until it slipped under the mountains.

As we continued, we finally arrived at the clearing and I watched as Mousefur moved away slightly, slowly laying down a few feet away from me looking slightly tired. "You know Oak, you're pretty heavy," she muttered with a spike of laughter. I glanced back at her with fake hurt before breaking into a laugh of my own. "Okay, maybe I've eaten a little much." I joked before covering my paws with my tail.

Slowly I looked back at Mousefur and opened my mouth to say something, only to be cut off by the sound of the undergrowth trembling behind us as a massive tabby figure stepped into the clearing, his amber eyes burning holes into my fur as he glared at me. Slowly I rose to my paws, ignoring the spike of pain from my leg, as I met his glare with one of my own. "Tigerclaw." I growled, my eyes flaring with an icy blaze that seemed to match the amber fire of his eyes in power.

Slowly the massive tabby swung his head in Mousefur's direction. She scrambled to her paws before sneering, "Ah, Mousefur." He said in a deep tone. "I see you've cornered this filth for me, good job," he growled and turned his gaze back to me, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Now you can help me _finish_ with this pest." He planted his hind legs and sprang forward, knocking me to my side before planting his claws on my neck, while I vainly tried to resist.

Slowly Tigerclaw let his massive claws dig under my skin, making it as painful as possible for me. My mind was screaming in pain as those claws pushed deeper into my skin. Thin trickles of crimson started to coat his paws around my neck, and as I gasped in pain he slowly continued, a murderous glint shining in his eye as he watched me bleed, until a loud yowl filled the clearing.

Almost as soon as Tigerclaw lifted his head to see what had made the noise, he was thrown from his place atop me, collapsing on his side a few feet away before slowly rising to his feet, hissing in anger. His eyes locked onto the thick furred tabby. She hissed at Tigerclaw, her eyes alight with anger. "Tigerclaw, what in Starclans name are you doing, Warriors don't kill!" She yowled as the massive tabby rose to his paws, his eyes bright with fiery rage.

"So your siding with the rogue Mousefur, what kind of cat are you!" he yowled, glaring at me. Shaking I pushed myself to my paws. "What did you do to get her to turn on her own rogue; what lies have you spoken to her!" he cried in rage, his muscles rippling under his pelt. I stopped for a moment and glanced at Mousefur, who returned the look, before I sighed and glared at Tigerclaw again.

"I'm not the one speaking lies Tigerclaw," I growled, as his eyes widened slightly, baring his teeth in a snarl. "What are you talking about rogue," he asked. His eyes burned into mine, and I returned the glare. "We both know what I mean. What you did at the Sunning Rocks was anything from noble," I finished as his eyes widened for a moment, only to narrow again as a loud growl formed deep in his throat.

"So you told her that little bit then, I guess that explains why she's helping a pitiful rogue like you." He sneered at the word 'rogue', slowly moving forward a few steps until Mousefur's hiss stopped him, his burning gaze falling on her pelt for only a moment. The sound of the ferns behind him moving drew his attention, and a pair of figures entered the clearing.

Immediately one of the pair, a dark grey tabby looked over to Tigerclaw, oblivious to us. "Tigerclaw, we didn't find any- Uh.." He stopped as his gaze fell on me and Mousefur, his pelt bristling at the sight of me. His companion whom I recognized as Longtail, looked on in confusion, as the dark tabby moved up to Tigerclaws shoulder, his teeth bared in a snarl.

Quickly I glanced over at Mousefur before opening my wings wide. "Mousefur, run for Riverclan!" I yowled before flapping my wings toward Tigerclaw and his companions, throwing up a large amount of dirt and debris. Mousefur bolted past me, heading into the forest, while I, my fatigue forgotten, lifted myself into the air and followed her from above. She dodged through the undergrowth below me. I winced slightly as the thought of what Tigerclaw would do once he caught me, only to feel an even darker thought rise from the depths of my mind.

'What will he do if he finds Mousefur?' I thought as images of him tearing her throat out burned into my mind, leaving a pain far harsher then anything the murderous tabby's claws could do to me. 'I wont let him harm her,' I declared. The Stepping Stones came into view, their slick surface just breaking through the water. Slowly I gave altitude until I finally met the ground, only a few feet from the stones. Mousefur emerged from the bracken, immediately rushing to me with a look of confusion in her eyes.

"Oak, what is going on? What does Tigerclaw think I know?" she pleaded as the sound of paws churning though the undergrowth slowly grew louder. "Mousefur, when we get to a safe spot I'll tell you, but now's not the time." I hissed, panic rapidly increasing as the paw steps slowly grew nearer. Yet she still persisted. "No, you have to tell me what this is all about," she snarled, her temper showing even as Tigerclaws patrol drew near. 'Starclan forgive me.' I thought before I looked straight at her.

"He's after us because he thinks you know the truth about what happened at the Sunning Rocks." She flicked her ear in annoyance. "So, why does it matter?" she asked, her eyes narrowed at me. 'Well, here goes.' I thought before I sighed in defeat. "Because Oakheart didn't kill Redtail," I started, as Tigerclaws tabby pelt entered the clearing, his amber gaze locking on me.

"Tigerclaw killed him.." I finished as the tabby broke into a sprint towards me. Mousefur's mind tried to process what I'd just told her. I buried my teeth into her scruff and quickly flung her onto the first of the stepping stones before turning back to Tigerclaw. The tabby leapt at me, earning him only a small amount of my fur, as I flew across the divide to the Riverclan side of the stream. I felt relief fill me as the still shocked thick-tabby pelt of Mousefur landed beside me, her eyes wide and clouded with confusion.

On the other bank Longtail and his dark companion arrived to see Tigerclaw spitting in rage, as we sat just out of his reach on the other side of the river. Slowly I moved over to Mousefur, who hardly seemed to notice my presence. I laid my tail over her shoulders and slowly guided her into the trees on the Riverclan side, back towards the old root den I'd used when I first arrived.

Back to where it all began..

* * *

><p>As the sun rose the next morning, Mousefur seemed to be resting well. After foraging, I was able to find a small bush covered in the purple-blue shapes of Juniper berries. I quickly picked a few off and carefully carried them back, along with a small poppy pod. Leaving the herbs next to the small nest. I approached the entrance, clearing out the debris in the root cave to accommodate two cats. By the time I returned around sunhigh, the herbs I'd laid by her nest were gone, and she was sleeping more soundly. 'She deserves to rest after finding out about all of this.' I thought with a pang.<p>

'If only Tigerclaw hadn't killed Redtail.' I thought, as I settled into the second nest, only a scarce few inches from Mousefur. I slowly let myself drift into a deep sleep, only to be awoken a few minutes later by another pelt brushing against mine, as Mousefur unconsciously moved against me only to settle herself after a few moments, and continue to sleep. My thoughts slowly drifted away as her scent wove around me, and as I slipped into sleep again. The same clearing I'd seen before flashed through my mind, but instead of a faceless Tortoiseshell, a familiar dusty brown pelt sat waiting, watching the distant lake with a feeling of joy in the air, and for the first time in that day, I smiled.

_**(Hey guys, sorry this one was a bit short.)**_


	7. Chapter 6

It had been a few days more since the incident at the river. Mousefur had finally left the little den and hunted in the surrounding forest, though she seemed rusty, like she simply didn't care about hunting, or anything for that matter. Normally I'd come back along the riverside to see her laying near the edge, watching Thunderclan off in the distance. She seemed so distraught that she simply stopped cleaning her fur which now was ruffled and dirty, compared to how it had been before, smooth and glossy.

Whenever I try to talk to her she simply stares off into space, like I'm not even there. But on the rare occasion she does look at me it's almost too painful for me to bare; her eyes seem to have lost their happy light and instead were filled with a pain I still can't comprehend. I'm not sure what to do, I've never had to deal with a situation like this before..

* * *

><p>In the cold early morning light, I soared across the surface of the river, my eyes bright as I glanced above to the massive cloud bank that had moved in practically overnight. I stopped moving my wings, slowly gliding down until I touched down onto the small pebbles of the riverbank and closed my wings. Quickly padding on towards the Stepping Stones, after a few minutes finally saw the small grey shapes barely managing to break the surface, but at the same time I noticed a lightish grey shape pull itself up from the cold river waters, its tabby fur dripping as it slowly padded away from the bank until it caught sight of me.<p>

Quick as a flash the tabby broke into a sprint as I turned to retreat, only to be slammed by a ball of wet fur. The tabby pounced, its blue eyes shining in victory before widening slightly and stepping off of me. "O-oh, Oak. Sorry about that I.." The tabby started, her blue eyes drifting away from me. 'Hang on, it cant be.' I thought as I looked the tabby over. "Silverpaw?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

Slowly she shook her head, her eyes bright. "Heh, not anymore. I was made a warrior a night after I helped you." She said with a smile before she tilted her head slightly. "Uh, what are you doing in Riverclan, aren't you supposed to be in Thunderclan helping them?" She asked calmly. I slowly shook my head. "We didn't really have a choice in staying, Tigerclaw chased us across the border." I growled slightly over his name while Silverpaw narrowed her eyes and glanced over her shoulder.

"Uh, what do you mean by 'We' Oak?" She asked while I mentally smacked myself. "Right, sorry. Its only me and Mousefur.." I started, stopping for a moment before continuing. "A eh.. Thunderclan warrior." I finished, as she narrowed her eyes. "So let me get this straight, you brought a warrior from another clan into Riverclan territory, and you've been here this whole time?" She finished as I slowly nodded my head.

"You'd better have a good reason for it." She said with a frown. I lowered my gaze and shuddered slightly as the thought of Tigerclaw flashed through my head. 'A better reason then anyone needs.' I thought before looking up at her again. "Its, hard to explain." I started as she sat on the bank and wrapped her tail around her paws. "I've got time." She said, a flicker of distrust in her eye.

I cast a glance to the far bank for a moment before shaking my head. "Silverpaw, d-" I began. "My names not Silverpaw, its Silverstream." She hissed quietly. "Right, sorry. Silverstream, you know how Oakeart died, right?" I asked as she tilted her head in confusion. "Y-yes, he died from a rockfall, why?" She said as I lowered my head. "Because one of the cats in Thunderclan, Tigerclaw, tried to pin the death of their deputy on me. He tried to kill me, just like Redtail." I lowered my voice to a near whisper for the last words, but it was obvious Silverstream had heard.

"Tigerclaw tried to kill you, but why?" She asked, the distrust vanishing from her gaze. "Because I know to much, and now Mousefur does too." I muttered, lowering my head. 'Damn you Tigerclaw' I thought as Silverstream rose to her paws and padded to my side, laying her tail lightly no my shoulder. "Oak, its not your fault." She muttered as I raised my head to look at her.

"It really doesn't feel like it." I muttered sadly before looking up at her, her bright blue eyes shone with concern. "Oak I'm sur-" She started before cutting herself off and glancing up the riverbank to a line of tall reeds as a dark figure pushed its way through into the open, and slowly approached us, flicking its thick brown tail slightly as its twisted jaw morphed into a deep toned snarl.

As it drew closer the large tom stopped snarling and glared at me for a moment before looking at Silverstream. "What is this rogue doing here Silverstream, why haven't you run him off yet?" He hissed before I stepped forward and dipped my head respectively before looking up at the toms bright green eyes as they shown with uncertainty. "I apologize for my intrusion, I meant no disrespect in coming here. But.." I started before the tom signaled with his tail, and I immediately held my tongue as his eyes looked me over.

For a moment he stopped and glanced back at Silverstream before looking back at me. "Rogue, explain." He said in a loud, athoritive tone that sent a shiver down my spine. 'He must be Riverclans leader.' I thought before glancing over at Silverstream. She glanced back for a moment before averting her eyes as I looked back at the large toned took a breath. "We were betrayed, we didn-" I began before the toms voice sounded again. "We, you mean theres more of you around here?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly as I lowered my head and bit my tongue.

"Answer me rogue, are there more of you!" He hissed as I shrunk back slightly. "Y-yes, its only me and Mousef-" I managed before stopping myself from finishing Mousefurs name. The tom seemed to notice my trip up as he took a step forward. "Mouse-what?" He asked, his eyes searching mine. "Mousefur." I finished before averting my gaze. 'I'm dead, i'm so dead.' I thought as I waited.

"Now tell me this rogue, what is your name?" He asked as I looked up in confusion. "M-my name?" I asked as he gave a brief nod. "Oak, my name is Oak." I said as the toms gaze lightened. "So your the cat who fought Loudbelly, your lucky he didn't find you first. Now, why are you on Riverclans territory?" He asked before slowly sitting himself next to Silverstream. "I-its.. Its very hard to explain. But please, I mean no ill to your clan, I simply have no-where else to go." I muttered the last bit as the tom gazed at me.

"Well, tell me what forced you here." He said, slightly impatient as I nodded. "You know of what happened at the battle of Sunning Rocks, correct?" I asked as he nodded. "Well, after the battle, one of Thunderclans warriors, _Tigerclaw_" I spat slightly at the tabby's name, much to the surprise of the tom. "He, He jumped on Redtail and broke his neck." I muttered before lowering my head and continuing. "Then he tried to end me, he almost drowned me when, eh." I paused to glance over at Silverstream, who was hiding her shock.

"She pulled me out of the river and helped me to the camp, but.." I stopped as the memories of Tigerclaw jumping on me, my banishment and the look in Bluestars eyes. Slowly I shook my head and raised my gaze to meet the tom. "Tigerclaw made lies to make me seem like the killer, he is.. A monster." I finished before glancing back across the river at Thunderclan as the tom slowly rose from his spot and padded to my side, watching the forest as well. "I see, but what does it matter to you. Your a rogue." He spoke as I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"I may be a rogue, but even a rogue can want to help. I simply wish to help Thunderclan stay at peace, but if Tigerclaw achieves his ambition." I stopped as an image of Bluestars noble form lying in a pool of her own blood as Tigerclaw leads the clan to destruction. Slowly I shook my head to clear the image and lowered my head. "If he gets what he wants, many cats will die from unnecessary violence." I muttered before rising to my paws and padding a few feet from the two Riverclan warriors and glancing back.

The tom's eyes no longer held a look of hostility, but were now more of a.. Curiosity, while Silverstream dipped her head slightly. "I'm going to return to my friend, even though we're in Riverclan. I cant trust that we're safe." I said before dipping my head in respect to the tom, who coolly replied. "And I'll overlook this small trespass, this time. Farewell Oak" before I unfurled my wings, earing a small gasp of shock from the tom before I lifted myself into the sky in the direction of the den.

But as I flew I noticed movement from the Thunderclan side of the river, a pelt moving among the rocks near the cliff and a flash of tortoiseshell was enough for me to slowly make my decent before silently landing, skidding slightly on the small pebbles by the rocks before noticing a form digging through the roots of a tree, dirt flying wildly from her paws as she carefully uncovered the root and removed it before noticing my approach.

The moment her eyes fell on me she seemed on edge and slowly backed away from me as I tilted my head in confusion. "Spottedleaf, is something wrong?" I asked glancing over my shoulder to see if it might be something behind me, only to feel a chill at the sight of nothing. 'Whatever's bothering her has to do with me, great.' I thought as she stopped backing away and watched me with wary eyes.

"Why did you kill her Oak?" She hissed as I took a step back in shock and confusion. "What are you talking about, I haven't killed anyone." I said, unsure who she thought I killed. "Mousefur you fox-hearted murderer, she saved your sorry life and you took hers!" She yowled, a growl forming in her throat while I simply stared at her, eyes wide and my mouth ajar but no words forming. 'Sh-she thinks I killed Mousefur?!, but ho- Tigerclaw.' I shook my head and locked eyes with her, the anger and betrayal burning deep in her amber gaze.

"Who told you she's dead." I asked with a slight choking sound in my voice. "Tigerclaw, he told us that you'd fled with her chasing you into Riverclan then you killed her and left her in a bush!" She growled as she lowered her head. I lowered my head slightly and winced at the thought of Mousefur's death, but even I cant think of _myself_ Killing her. "Spottedleaf, Mousefu-" I began only to have her hiss cut me off. "Don't lie to me Oak, why did you kill her?" She asked, her claws digging into the earth around her paws.

"Spottedleaf, she's not dead!" I yowled to which she simply froze while I tried to compose myself again. "W-what, she cant be alive, Tigercl-" She started before I hissed. "Tigerclaw is a liar, he's the one who tried to kill Mousefur, not me." She shrunk back slightly as confusion swam in her eyes, until a deep voice echoed from around the tree. "He's right." I crouched down slightly and dug my claws into the ground as the newcomer rounded the tree.

His orange pelt shown in the moonlight as he came into view, he looked strong yet none of his muscles were tensed up. but the most noticeable thing were his eyes, which shown with a golden fire. 'It cant be, I swear to who-ever if its him.' I thought as Spottedleaf relaxed slightly. "Flametalon, I was afraid you weren't going to make it." She muttered before moving behind him, casting a wary glance at me.

'Flametalon, it has to be him.' I though before smiling slightly. "So _Flametalon, _do you happen to know someone named Hunter?" I asked as a glint of surprise sparked in his golden gaze. "So it is you." He said as he padded forward with a small smile. "Yeah, we really have a lot to catch up on." I asked as he tilted his head, to which I pointed to Spottedleaf with my tail. "Right, maybe we should talk about that later." He said with a small grin. "Fine, but only because your my little brother." I said with a grin before Spottedleaf gasped in disbelief. "Your his brother?" To which he nodded.

"Yeah, it just took awhile for us to find each other again." He finished before padding back to her and give her ear a quick lick. "You should get back to camp, me and Oak need to talk, alright?" He asked as she nodded and quickly sped off into the tree's, leaving the root behind. Slowly Flametalon turned back to me and grinned again as I shook my head in disbelief. "Where were you this whole time Jon, and what was that all about?" I asked as he padded to the Cliffside and laid down on the flat rock, beckoning me to do the same.

Slowly I padded over and laid next to him as he stared off across the river. "You know what happened at Sunning Rocks, and as for that little 'performance' you saw, well.." He petered off while I put two and two together. 'He didn't, did he?' I thought in confusion before looking back at him. "What did you do?" I asked, to which he smiled and slowly began explaining what had happened after he'd 'arrived'.

_**(Sorry this took so long, had a lot of things going in real life here. But yeah, bet you cant guess who the Riverclan tom is, or well.. Its probably not that hard to figure out who he is actually.)**_


End file.
